Come stay the night
by DMFools
Summary: Es Lance quien empieza a ocupar parte de sus pensamientos, es Lance quien le sonríe inocentemente cuando Shiro en realidad es una mala persona que solo piensa en follarselo en las duchas, cogérselo al final del pasillo y hacerle el amor en su habitación.


**Pareja:** Shirogane Takashi/Lance McClain

 **Com:** No tengo nada en contra del Klance(me gusta), pero en serio...Porque no hay casi nada (por no decir inexistente) Shance. ¡El mundo (fandom) necesita algo de Shance! Dejo mi desastroso granito de arena en el fandom español, porque el fandom en ingles tiene mas Shance que el miserable dinero que recibo cada fin de mes.

Lo de siempre, perdón por el uso excesivo de comas, puntos y errores de ortografía. Sin fines de lucro.

* * *

Para Shiro no es ninguna sorpresa ver discutir a Keith y Lance, es más, lo considera algo natural como si uno fuera negativo y el otro positivo y hasta ese punto no hay problemas, pero si aplicas la lógica de la química se sabe que el protón atrae electrón y es eso mismo lo que empieza a carcomerle los pensamientos. Se siente estúpido pensar que a su edad, para mayor información está en sus veintes, tenga un enamoramiento hacia el paladín azul y no, no es muy estúpido si se pone a pensar en eso con más profundidad porque entre tantos pros y contras Lance es un 'algo' extraño que el universo enviaba cada cierto tiempo a enamorar a los ingenuos como él.

Shiro llega a la conclusión de que todo es culpa del universo. El maldito universo que ayudo a la creación de los galra, a toda vida en general, a empujar a Keith a buscarlo y a arrastrar a Lance y compañía por esa aventura. Porque es el jodido universo que hizo que lo viera; que Lance sea toda una caja de monerías con su personalidad chispeante y el carisma suficiente como para relajar todo el ambiente e iluminarlo como si se tratara del mismo sol. Es Lance quien empieza a ocupar parte de sus pensamientos, es Lance quien le sonríe inocentemente cuando Shiro en realidad es una mala persona que solo piensa en follarselo en las duchas, cogérselo al final del pasillo y hacerle el amor en su habitación.

Quizás por eso mismo ahora ambos están encerrados en lo que se supone que es una habitación de entrenamiento de un planeta de nombre raro y si, Shiro maldice nuevamente al universo o algún dios que al parecer disfruta haciéndole sufrir.

Lance que misteriosamente se ha quedado en silencio empieza a ver a Shiro y las repentinas expresiones en su rostro, no sabe si debe preocuparse o reírse, es más, está completamente confundido que no ha sabido como romper el silencio entre ambos por temor a molestarlo u hacer el ridículo. Se sienta esperando que las ideas vengan y suspira como si empezara a sentirse resignado de su mala suerte.

Shiro parece haber notado su presencia que lo mira con algo de pena. Vaya líder término resultando ser; Lance parece comprender la mirada del mayor y le sonríe restándole importancia, señala su costado esperando que Shiro comprendiera que lo mejor es sentarse y esperar porque incluso sus comunicadores no funcionan. Ambos terminan juntando sus hombros. Para Lance, quien no soporta estar mucho tiempo en silencio, empieza a hablar. Al principio son temas comunes que Shiro solo escucha atento, aunque lo cierto es que sus ojos están sobre los carnosos labios del moreno. Lance entonces habla de Keith y de sus teorías locas de como este parece tener algo en su contra.

─ Entonces Hunk pensó que Keith es el típico chico que molesta a la niña que le gusta… Y eso es tan hilarante, no… Es gracioso.

Shiro no sabe porque eso le resulta molesto, tampoco logra comprender como pasaron de 'la comida es horrible' a 'Keith' habiendo temas más interesantes. Son dos largas horas en los que debe soportar a Lance y que cada dos palabras mencione a Keith. Son dos horas en las que su humor pasa de mal a peor; dos horas en las que las ganas de querer tocarlo empiezan a ser notorias y quiere callarlo a besos, porque Shiro aprecia a Keith como su hermano, pero está harto, con H mayúscula, de que Lance solo piense en el paladín rojo y no en él. Está cansado de tener que lidiar con un enamoramiento y de sus hormonas; de ser tan disciplinado que incluso en su tiempo como cadete no se ha tomado la libertad de ir a beber y tener sexo rápido como los demás, de ser simplemente él.

─ Lance si no cierras la boca en este momento, juro que te voy a morder los labios lo suficiente como para que no hables en días.

─ Eso será ahora… O después, porque tengo muchas más cosas que contar.

Para cuando Hunk viene a rescatarlos solo puede ver a Lance sobre Shiro descubriendo que su amigo es muy flexible, que están sin ropa y que ahora tendrá que extraerse ese recuerdo de su mente.


End file.
